In conventional high-speed point-to-point differential links of 2.5 GBits/s, AC couplers connect devices with different termination voltages. Tiny capacitors function as AC couplers and are added to the connections when required. Conventional technology includes devices that have a termination voltage of 1.8V. However, newer devices have differential voltages such as 1.5 V or 1.2 V. In the future, termination voltage is expected to be even lower, e.g., 1.0V or 0.8V. At 2.5 GBits/s, it is still technically feasible to use tiny capacitors directly on the Printed Circuit Board (PCB). At increased speeds of 3.125 GBit/s, 10 GBit/s or more, signal conditions get progressively worse because discrete coupling capacitors between differential connections cause increased reflections at higher speeds. At 10 Gbit/s or higher, discrete coupling capacitors will be practically unusable.